The Summer of Ravens
by Altos123
Summary: Taiyang is dead and with his pregnant girlfriend, Raven, who will she see fit to help her through her time RWBY au where Taiyang is dead and Summer and Raven are a thing. Contain mature themes, swearing and maybe some smut if you guys think i should
1. The Summer of Ravens Part 1

Raven stood tall at the church,her black dress and heels only showing off her beauty, to her left was her best friend, summer, her black Cape barley covering her face, the tears only noticeable to the keen eye, and to her right was summer's brother, qrow, he wore a dark suit with a straight face, his mind on other things, raven silently cursed at the fact that he died while she was pregnant.

"Asshole,"she quietly muttered to herself.

When they left the funeral many condolences were given by many family and friends, the trio decided it was time to relax and celebrate his name, they went to raven's house, qrow went to the kitchen to cook some food, summer and raven went to her room to get changed.

"Raven, are you okay?" Summer asked, concerned for her friend, raven smiled giving summer a hug.

"I am now that you're here," Summer blushed, looking for something to break the tension as raven leaned in closet, she realised she was getting close and pulled away before shaking her head,"S-sorry," Summer shook her head.

"It's okay,"Raven let out a relaxing sigh before walking out to the lounge room with summer walking behind her.

*later*

After eating food and relaxing, qrow had to leave letting both of them know that they won't be needed for two weeks, he said that this had come from the top and that he will see them back at beacon before he left.

"Okay I'm getting tired," Raven stretched getting up and walking to the bedroom,"um wanna join me in the bed?"Summer blushed madly.

"W-what?" Raven looked confused before she started giggling at her making summer blush even brighter.

"Sorry I meant sleep together tonight."

"I-i know what you meant and yes," she trotted off puffing her cheeks, this only made raven giggle more, she followed her into the bedroom before she started unzipping her dress, she slid under the sheets looking back at summer who was standing still her Cape moving.

"You coming?"

"Gimme a sec, just taking off my clothes, "raven looked at her feet as she noticed a pile of clothing at the end of the bed as summer shimmied her way to the bed not wanting to give raven a glimpse of anything to make fun of,although the shimmying made rave laugh she eventually laid on the bed next to raven.

"Heya cutie," raven said making summer blush emensly, her laughter at fall ball, this made summer smile,"why you smilling?" her tone curious but worried at the same time, summer snuggles into raven under the sheets and whispered.

"you look pretty when you smile."

 **Hey all, started writing this off an image I liked and had a lot of fun with it, i will hopefully finish a second chapter soon and also upload it  
** **Special thanks to KoroBunny for Quick edit**


	2. The Summer of Ravens Part 2

That night Raven barley slept, her thoughts were elsewhere, her mind repeating the words, you look pretty when you smile, during her night she slept next to summer wondering if she was just tired or actually meant it, she woke up early enough to go to the farmers market, the locals giving the good mornings and hellos the few who recognised her saying sorry for her loss and thanking her, the few she rescued, she smiled and waved back when she almost stumbled into a little girl running across the street.

"Hello miss," she tilted her head looking at Raven," I like your smile," the girl then ran off leaving raven with wide eyes, she suddenly started beaming with joy as she finished her hopping for the morning and headed back to the cottage, when she arrived she checked in on summer who was still fast asleep, she giggled and walked to the kitchen, putting the shopping up in the bench sorting it out, she had bought some eggs, bacon and some oranges as well as some fresh bread, she put on a an apron and started cooking, slicing the fat off the bacon, letting it cook and juicing some of the oranges, she made enough food for both of them.

she had finished her cooking and felt a pair of hands rap around her waist, she smiled and touched the hands looking back to see a still mostly tired summer, smiling brightly at her, she smiled back and patted her on the head before speaking.

"Hey I made breakfast, if you want some."

"Of course," she nodded before pulling away and sitting at the table waiting patiently, she turned on the tv and started watching some Ah while gently bouncing on her seat, Raven came out with a plate with two eggs, a whole rasher of bacon, two pieces of toast, some freshly squeezed oranges and slat and pepper, she put them in front of summer and gave her a knife and fork before going back to the kitchen to cook her meal.

after breakfast and relaxing together they decided to head into the town and go see a movie, they decided they would watch laser team together as they had heard it was quite good, Raven however had other plans, she wanted to get to the bottom of the question in her mind, what was she thinking last night, the cinema was the perfect place to find out, so she smiled and went along with the idea getting a small giggle from summer which made her blush.

they got into the cinemas sitting in their allocated seats waiting for the movie to start, the few people around muttering amongst themselves, she looked to summer who was looking at Raven's hands before looking away and blushing, Raven tilted her head and spoke.

"You alright dear?"

"Yes I'm fine why do you ask?"

"Well you called me pretty, last night," Summer blushed a deeper shade of red as she hid her face in her hands.

"Y-Yes?"

"D-did you mean it?" the question made summer turn around looking into ravens eyes, her expression one of determination and focus, Summer relaxed and re-adjusted herself with the seat and cleared her throat.

"Yes, I think you are very pretty, you have a nice looking figure, you look great when you smile, you know what to say to cheer people up and what not to say, you help so many and ask for so little in life that makes me want to aspire to you, that makes me want to get to know you more.

Raven's cheeks went a surprising brighter shade than her eyes could, she looked deep into the other girls eyes, seeing only truthful-ness in her expression, she could feel her heart thumping in her chest, she felt her body move closer as they both locked eyes, the distance between them getting shorter and shorter until they met, their lips touched and gracefully held each other's grace with great passion, Summer letting out a small moan as Raven put a hand on the back of her head and deepened the kiss, they pulled away to catch their breaths before the trailers started, for the rest of the movie they sat in silence.


	3. Update

**Hey guys wanted to know some things, i have an idea that this could have some lemon with Raven and Summer but i am not sure as it may be wrong and a change of mood**


	4. The Summer of Ravens Part 3

After a few hours of cinematic humour they both walked the streets in silence, finding any reason not to speak with one another, Raven opened the door and sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her for Summer. she sat down twiddling her thumbs, A mixture of fear and confusion showed in her eyes, Raven sighed and leans on Summer's shoulder cause her to gasp, she looked at Raven and then blushed but rested her head on hers as they both were just happy to be in each other's company. The winter breeze from the window gave Raven a chill which gave summer and idea, she hugged her to keep her warm and whispered. "I'll give you an answer to your question in your bedroom."

Summer walked from the couch swaying her hips walking gracefully, she dropped clothes from beneath her cape leaving them on the floor, giving Raven a small wink, Raven stood up and walked slowly not sure whether to be worried or just confused. As she walked into the bedroom the light was immediately turned off as she felt a set of warm lips touch hers, the kiss was deep and full of passion as the two fought over the short space between them, Summer pulled away walking back to the bed and crawling along it and laying on her back Raven then began to undo her dress and boots and throwing them off to one side of the room, she crawled on top of Summer cupping her cheek in one hand as she dove into her lips again, putting as much passion into the kiss she had for her, she slid her tongue inside her mouth swirling her tongue around enjoying summers taste. She pulled away allowing them to catch their breaths as they interlocked fingers and smiled.

Summer pulled her hands away and took off her cape setting it on the bedside table revealing her body, her breasts were a nice 36C cup which made Raven blush as she looked at every detail of her body, her slender figure perfect to her eyes and to touch, her pale skin giving her face a lot of character, her jet black hair short and perfect, silky to the touch. Raven smiled and looked into Summer's eyes, a new found lust filled Raven as she engulfed one of Summer's breasts in her mouth, using her free hand to play with the other, Summer Gasped and moaned while arching her back in immense pleasure. she ran her hands through Raven's hair who was gently nibbling on Summer's nipple, the moans escaping her mouth sent chills down raven's spine, she pulled away looking into Summer's eyes who was panting her expression suggesting more from her.

"Summer are you okay?" Summer nodded trying to push Raven down closer her to pussy, Raven complied looking at her member, the juices streaming down her inner thigh, Raven began licking them up trying her best to avoid her pussy making Summer screech pleasure, she moved a hand to start rubbing herself but it was held in place by raven.

"I have other idea for that," Raven moved her head closer to Summer's private part, a small breath giving summer a tingling feeling down her back. Raven slid her tongue along Summer's entrance before hearing a loud gasp of air as she arched her back.

"Just eat me out already," Raven quickly giggled as she began to lick her pussy repeatedly, tasting every last bit of her women hood her moans giving Raven chills, as she moved a spare hand to her panties and began to rub herself. she slid her tongue inside Summer, Causing her to arch her back more, Summer started to grind her hips into Raven's head, pushing her tongue deeper inside her pussy she used a spare finger to slide it in and out of as she released all her juices onto Raven's face.

Raven continued eating her out, licking up all the juices she could before wiping her mouth and looking at summer who was panting she stood up, sliding her panties off and throwing them off to the side, she stood over summer's face, lowering her crotch onto to it as summer pulled it down on top of her mouth and began sucking on her clit, Raven arched her back as she grinding onto Summer's face, her expression one of pure bliss she had not felt this good in a long time and wanted nothing more to cum as she sprayed her juices onto Summer's face.

Raven gets off summer's face and lays beside her, she panting at the pleasurable experience she felt it had been too long since she had any such pleasure & lust wash over her body, and she was happy it was her friend, she looked over to summer happily smiling at Raven, her face covered in a mixture of sweet and satisfying fluids, she reachs over to graba towel to wipe her face off as she passed it to raven who also cleaned herself, after they had finished they pulled the sheets over each other and snuggling together.

"Raven?"

"Yes Summer?"

"Can we actually be a couple, I know you just had t…," Raven put a finger over summer's lips and shook her head.

"I'd love to date you," they both smiled as they nodded off to sleep holding each in their arms.

 **Thank you to all who have fav this story, it helps a lot with confidence building, i'll try to get another chapter out soon**


	5. The Summer of Ravens Part 4

**Thank you to MR Bunny for a quick edit, i will be posting a one shot on one of my other stories so this will be continued later but it has not ended, just need some ideas to get flowing**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

Raven woke in the early hours of the morning, she woke slightly dazed, feeling a set of arms around her body, she looked to her side to see Summer, cutely snoring in her sleep, a small dribble of drool coming from the corner of her mouth, she reached with her free hand for a tissue and wiped her mouth, getting a small grumble from summer, Raven giggled as she slipped her arm out switching it with a pillow and getting dressed into some casual clothes. She stumbled over to the kitchen looking for something to cook, she found some eggs and bacon and decided to cook them. Raven decided to make it as quietly as possible and serve it to Summer as breakfast in bed hoping that she would like it.

She snuck into the bedroom and sat down putting the breakfast out of the way and started stroking summer's face. A small mumble came from her as she opened her eyes, she looked to see raven over the top over her, Summer pulled Raven's head down, pulling her in for a kiss, Summer's lips felt wet yet with every second they kept contact, the hotter and hotter It felt, it wasn't until Raven pulled away and whispered, "I have something for you."

Raven reached behind her to pull a platter and pass it to Summer, she blushed madly before digging in, she softly cooed in pleasure at the flavour.

"Thank you, it's perfect," Raven smiled lying next to summer resting her head on her lap, Summer playfully fed a bit of food to Raven as she rested.

"So what do you want to do today? " "Well Summer, I want a question answered."

"Which is?" she inquired.

"Do you want to date me?" Summer put her knife and fork down on the plate and looked deep into Raven's eyes, the smile on her face showed how deep her feelings ran.

"More than anything," she leant down kissed raven again before continuing to eat her food.

After some time they decided to head back to beacon to check up on Qrow who had been teaching a lot of kids, they walked along the busy halls, getting a few nods and how are you's as they held hands going to Ozpin's office. They got to the elevator when a few new students passed by them, a small white haired girl, much smaller than Summer, but that wasn't hard at a school, looked up at the pair and smiled.

"You two seem happy," Summer and Raven blushed before letting out a small sigh of relief.

"We are yes, and what's your name, and what are you doing here?" "My name's Winter, I want to go to this school but my dad says I'm not allowed, he says it's too un-strict on safety, he's only here for business so I was forced to tag along."

"Well Winter I hope you have fun at whatever school you end up, cause no matter what school you go to, it would always be a different experience, so now you run along and just have fun," Summer smiled as the small child ran off into the distance, the two entering the elevator, Raven looking impressed.

"Wow, your good with kids," Summer turned and tilted her head slightly confused, which made Raven giggle, Summer blushed, pouting slightly, she gently poked Raven's shoulder playfully as they reached Ozpin's office, they both stood waiting outside the door, trying to listen in on the conversation but hearing only muffles noises. Summer rested her head on Raven's shoulder, letting out a small sigh, she nuzzled her neck and shit her eyes.

"Hey Raven."

"Yeah?"

"I'm a little jealous."

"About?"

"You, having a baby, I kind of want to have one, you know, so yours doesn't grow up alone, if that's okay," Raven's mind went from normal to overload of information, she was slowly processing it all, she looked at Summer with curious eyes, not sure if she was lying or just being a bit crazy, Summer nodded and cuddled Raven's stomach. Raven turned her head as the door burst open to see a white haired man storm out of the room grunting angrily as he walked into the elevator, Ozpin quickly peaked his head out noticing the two girls, quickly nodding before returning back inside the room. Raven patted Summer on the shoulder as they both walked in they sat down on chairs near each other.

"So what brings two of the best graduates to my office on a slow day?" "Well sir, as you may know from Qrow, I am pregnant, and I don't feel I will be suitable to teach, so I wish to resign from my position effectively immediately," Ozpin hummed to himself thinking with a great thought.

"I see, but I will ask one last favour of you two, go see Qrow, he seems a bit lonely, I reckon the two of you will make him happy," Summer stood up and bowed.

"We shall go as soon as possible, he might need a hug," Ozpin softly chuckled and let out a soft sigh.

"Shall I see you two again?" Summer looked over at Raven who gave a small nod.

"Yes sir, I do believe so, we might even bring our kids here," Ozpin Cocked and eyebrow, Raven blushed madly making Summer giggle. "Payback," Summer said under her breath, "I'm not pregnant yet sir, but I think I will try to have a child with Raven so that the kids won't grow up alone, but only if summer becomes less red," Raven relaxed and let out a sigh getting up and hugging Summer.

"We're off sir," Ozpin gave a small wave as the pair left and went down the elevator. they soon reached a small hidden corner of the campus where they found Qrow drinking by himself, again. "Hey Qrow!" Summer shouted, causing him to hide his flask, he waved back at them as he stood up walking over to them. He hugged them both as they brought him up to speed.

"Well it seems you have things figured out, but hey, thanks for coming, I missed you two and I bet you two will be great parents," Summer smiled as she blushed a little and giggled, the 3 of them hugged as they each walked off in their respective directions.

"So Summer, what now?"

"Well I know that there is a medical procedure that can turn bone marrow into a kind of sperm, I reckon I take some from you and i have a kid and go from there," Raven smiled and hugged Summer before they walked out into the city.


	6. The Summer of Ravens Part 5

**Sorry to all the people who have been enjoying this story, i have been sick for a bit and had to take time off but my editor and I are good to go, i'll be posting more from now on, sorry and thank you Altos 123 & Coral**

Raven walked through the long halls of beacon. The memory of this place had always been fuzzy, at best. She passed students, getting small smiles and cheerful hellos. She browsed her papers. It's initiation day, the day her kids get to come to Beacon. She was overfilled with joy as she led the expedition team. She walked along, looking for Summer until she felt a hand pull her from another hallway. She let out a small squawk as she felt a pair of lips on hers. She saw Summer and kissed back, holding the back of Summer's neck. Raven slid her tongue inside, Summer wrapping her tongue around Raven's. Summer pulled away, giggling slightly. Raven blushed madly and poked Summer's shoulder.

"Hey, it's not funny. You put me on the spot," she proclaimed.

"Well, it was funny, but it was also very nice," Raven knew she couldn't be mad. It really had been good. She pouted slightly and stormed off, Summer following closely.

As the pair reached the summit, a large cluster of students stood around a few teachers who had already arrived. Before Raven could speak, a red flash appeared in front of her and tackled her to the ground in a flurry of roses.

"MOTHER!" Ruby shouted with much delight, as she cuddled her mother. Summer let out a small giggle as Yang followed Ruby close by.

"Hey mums. Ruby, you're choking her," Yang pulled Ruby off of Raven, which made Ruby flail her arms in the air. Raven stood up, dusting her clothes and smiling.

"You two have grown so much. Have you made any friends?" Ruby looked at the ground and shook her head when a white haired girl poked her in the cheek.

"Excuse me for not being good enough to be called a friend," the white haired girl said.

"No Weiss, that wasn't what I meant. I mean you're a friend, but you have some things to go through before we're friends," Summer started giggling uncontrollably as she held her sides. Weiss turned and pointed a finger at the woman.

"And just what do you think you're doing? Laughing at this girl, trying her best to be friends with someone like me," Summer fell to the floor.

"Haha, I'm her mother," Weiss blushed and buried her head in Ruby's shoulder as she whispered.

"Both of them are so cute," Ruby tilted her head, not knowing what she said.

Ruby hugged Weiss, playfully patting her back saying "there, there". As the group talked, Raven noticed that someone was watching them in the shadows. She relaxed and looked around for them and saw Yang tackle the shadow, a loud hiss coming from the area. Raven walked over to see Yang pulling up a black haired girl with a large bow on her head. Raven tilted her head and laughed.

"Yang, I remember when you tried that on me," The black haired girl glared at Yang, slapping the back of Yang's head. Yang awkwardly laughed and rubbed the part where the black haired girl hit.

"Yang, don't scare me like that okay?" Yang let out a large smile.

"Come on, Blake. No harm done, right?" She smacked Blake on her ass and ran off, with Blake following with a loud "hey".

Raven looked next to her and sees Summer, holding her hand and sighing.

"Like mother, like daughter, hey Raven?" Raven smiled and sat down against a tree and sighed.

"Definitely, reminded me of the time when they were young."

*8 years ago*

Raven was in the kitchen, chopping some apple slices for Ruby and Yang when she felt two pairs of arms wrap around her legs and small sobs from both of them.

"Hey, hey you two, what's wrong?" she knelt down to listen to Yang, who wiped her eyes. Ruby continues to sob.

"Some of the boys called us freaks because we have two moms. Mom, I'm not a freak, am I?" Yang asked, hey eyes welling with tears again. Raven shook her head and hugged them.

"Definitely not, and you know what? That makes you cooler. You have two of the most badass parents in the world. If someone says things like that again, just remember. Those are only words out of a fool's mouth who doesn't know how much joy you two will have in life. Also, what was his name?"

"Cardin Winchester, why?" Raven smiled.

"Oh no reason."

*the next day*

Summer hugged Raven as the two stood at a door. They knocked on the door and saw Maryanne Winchester answer the door. Ruby and Yang hid behind Raven's leg, causing Summer giggle.

"Ah the Rose family. Is there something wrong?" Raven let out a small sigh and nodded.

"I am informed that your boy Cardin called my daughters freaks and said that Summer and I were also freaks," Maryanne looked horrified and sighed going back inside. Raven heard distant voices.

"Cardin my son, did you call Ruby and Yang freaks today at school?"

"Yeah and the deserved it. Two moms…what freaks," Maryanne gasped and a loud smack was heard.

"How dare you! I raised you to be proper and respectful. What is this? Is this about your father? He taught you this, didn't he? I'm horrified. You will apologize to them this instant!"

"Who cares? They aren't even here. It's not like they-OW OW OW MOM STOP," Raven and the girls saw Maryanne pulling Cardin by the ears. His attempt at flailing his arms in the air to stop her was met with no success.

"You will apologize now to these lovely people. Never say things like that again," Cardin mumbled something under his breath which caused Maryanne hit him in the back of the head.

"Sorry for calling you names," Cardin looked to the floor before he ran off upstairs.

"I'm sorry about this. Please have a good day," Summer hugged Raven as the family walked home. As they got home and the kids fell asleep, Summer smacked Raven on the ass and smiled.

"You did great, my silly Raven."

*Present day*

"Students, please gather around!" a loud voice spoke, speaking across the students as they all looked toward Glynda. Professor Ozpin coughed to grab their attention.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion," The students began lining up along the platforms in the ground," each of you will be given team mates, today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years," Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "After you've partnered up, head to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die," A loud gulp was heard from one of the platforms. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing, and we will grade you appropriately," Summer walked over to Ruby and Yang, giving them a hug each.

"Good luck, you two," The two hugged back and smiled as they prepared to launch, the new students gliding into the forest.


	7. The Summer of Ravens END?

Raven sat under a tree, the breeze making her hair flow in the wind, she gazed across a tablet showing all the students in training, she flicked between many, taking notes of a few who looked promising, she smiled every time she saw her daughters, it made her smile how much progress the pair of them had made in their time, she sighed putting the tablet away, she looked down to see a sleeping Summer, a cute snorting sound coming from her as Raven brushed her hair with her finger, she smiled and leaned back on the tree and fell asleep, she dreamed of a time in the past.

*2 years earlier*

"No," a begging Ruby sat on the floor in front of Raven.

"Awww please?" Raven sighed and spoke again.

"I said no, it's to dangerous and to wild," Ruby pleaded.

"But uncle qrow has one and his so cool, plus," Raven coked an eyebrow," I could be a Grimm reaper," as if her calling was made, Yang burst around the corner giving Ruby a high five before running off again.

"Ruby, you know what, yes, you can build it, as long as you're happy with it and don't decide to change your mind," Ruby stood up firmly and gave her a salute before running off ot her room," geez, sometimes I can see who she got the persistence from," a lair of hands wrapped around Raven's waist and pulled them closer into a hug.

"That's you not me, I gave her determination," Raven smiled and shook her head.

"Whatever shall we do with those two."

*present*

Raven broke from her sleep to feel a finger poking her cheek she flinched a little and saw Summer poking her.

"Hey come on, the team ceremony is about to start and we need to be there, they wouldn't want us to miss it," Raven smiled and nodded, pulling herself up off the ground, she dusted the grass off her pants and walked back to beacon, the sun just setting as a large breeze of rose pettels, flew across the top of the mountain into the distance, they both smiled as they held each others hand.

When they arrived they at the ceremony, they decided to stand next to professor Port and doctor ooblek, the two chatting about old times as well as hunting stories, Raven looked at Summer, a wide smile across her face as the two giggled at each other.

"I'm looking forward to teaching them, so many new faces and bright ideas, and so many cool weapons," Summer held her cheek and smiled, Raven looked out at all the students and smilled.

"This will be a fun year," she said to herself, walking out of the great hall as all the students faned out to the dorms, she looked up at the great lighthouse, a shinning beacon for all of the world.

Once they proceedings had finished, Summer and Raven walked home towards the busy streets of vale, they walked to a large house in the suburbs, they both walked along the halls of their home, the memories of their children, flooding back, the paintings, the first days at school, all at once, they both held each other, falling to the floor, each with tears in their eyes, they both looked at each other, wiping the tears off both their faces. Raven pulled Summer into a deep long kiss, the time seeming to float by as the two held each other's embrace, they pulled away slowly, a small line of saliva connecting the two as they both started laughing hysterically.

"This Is why I love you Summer," Summer blushed at Raven's words, the two standing and walking towards their room, they closed the doors, Summer pinning Raven to the wall and softly kissing her neck, Raven blushing letting out a soft moan as she felt her legs become weak, she felt Summer's curious hands reach under her shirt and unclasp her bra, throwing it to the side as she groped Raven's breasts. Raven held herself against the door and moans louder at the immense pleasure she pushed summer onto the bed, straddling her, she slid her shirt off and unzipped her skirt, throwing it over onto a chair, Summer smiled and started to take off her robe but Raven grabbed her hand.

"No, leave it on, the rest off," Summer smiled and started taking off her shirt and pants underneath her robe, Raven smiled and slid her hand along Summer's thigh and brushed over her pussy, making Summer moan, she grabbed both of summer's breasts and moved them around, causing Summer to shake, she then moved a hand down to her lover's crotch and started rubbing her pussy. Summer felt her whole body tingle and shiver as her body relaxed, grinding into Raven's hand. Raven moved her hand and slid the pale girls panties to her ankles, Summer smiled and held Raven's cheek.

"I love you so much," Raven nodded and slid two fingers inside Summer's pussy, spreading them around as summer moaned and bit her lip, grinding herself against the two fingers, she started playing with her breasts as the two fingers thrusted in and out of her, causing her to arch her back, Raven added another finger quickly as she used her thumb to rub the girls clit. Raven felt her finger become tightend around as she felt summer orgasm, "Oh my god Raven, yes."

"not done yet," Raven knelt at the head of the bed as she licked all the fluids off Summer's pussy, she slid her tongue along the entire length of her pussy, causing summer to orgasm again, she smiled and slid her tongue inside her pussy, licking her inner walls, Summer used a hand to hold Raven's head and grinded into her face as she felt her g-spot being stimulated, she scrunched up a handful of Raven's hair as she orgasmed again, riding it out on her tongue.

"Oh fuck Raven," Raven smiled and laid next to Summer as the pair embraced into a kiss, the moonlight shining on the two of them as they fell asleep in each other's love, they slept on through the night, into a bright sunset and future.

 **Thank you to all who have enjoyed this series, I might do an extension if you people really want, but i might actually be writing a Lemon novel, well i wish i could, but i thank you all again for sticking with it, however long it took -Altos123**


	8. The Summer of Ravens Chapter 7

**Credit to Littlehuntress for helping with the edits.**

Summer walked along a road, the stone pavement making small thuds with each boot step. She did not walk alone. Her daughter walked behind her, hiding not only her body but also her face. After a while, the snow began to cover not only their tracks but the road. They both stopped and waited. A small rumbling could be heard, running off in the distance. They both turned to the direction as a pack of Beowolves trotted on all fours, coming over the horizon. She pulled out her weapon. She clicks a button, making the blade fall to the ground. The pack did not slow down. Her daughter jumped up on top of a tree before shouting the number 54. Summer smiled. It had been too long since she had first fought a large Grimm group. As the first drew closer, she moved her arms above herself, spinning the blade in the air. The chain was connected to a large pole. As one attacked, she threw the blade forward, stabbing it in the neck. The second Grimm, seeing this as an opening, leaped into the air but was stopped as the blade changed directions, slicing its throat. The blade once again dropped onto the held her stance as they began to surround her. She started to spin up as they began leaping towards smiled and they suddenly had all lost their heads. She let it drop down again as another began to attack. She hissed at its launch. She started to lift the pole up when a flying fist from a tree came crashing down onto the wolf. A yellow haired girl smashed the beast onto the ground as she flicked her hair out of the way.

"Now that's how you start a fight."

She walked next to Summer, the two girls taking a ready position. Summer pressed a button on her pole, the chain retracting into the pole. It now became a scythe. The two leaped forward in a flurry of attacks. The large pack of Grimm wolves quickly disappeared as the bright sun began to set.

Many hours later, the pair sat in a carriage on a train. The yellow haired girl was asleep on Summer's shoulder, snoring gently. Summer smiled and watches the stars as the speeding train traveled along the tracks. She poked the yellow haired girl's cheek to stir her.

"Uh, what is it mum?"

Summer smiled as the train slowed down and stopped.

"We're home, Yang. Do you think we beat em?"

Yang smiled and stood up, stretching her limbs. She gave a proud thumbs up with a huge grin. The pair walked out giggling to themselves. They looked out and saw Raven and Blake.

"BLAKE!"

A burst of yellow hair collided with Blake, Yang tackle hugging Blake to the ground. Blake laughed and patted Yang's hair.

"Hello Yang."

The pair stood up and looked at Summer and Raven, the two giggling uncontrollably. After a few seconds of awkward silence, they all began laughing. They all sat down and began talking with each other, what all of them have been doing and all the hunting. After an hour had passed, another train stopped. The group looked at the train as it pulled in. They stood up as the doors opened. A girl with long white hair walked out into the group as she held a sleeping red headed girl. They all sighed happily as Ruby awoke. She looked up at Weiss who shook her head with a small soft smile She got down from Weiss's arms as the two hugged. They joined the group as they all walked back to the big cottage.

After 20 minutes of walking and talking, the group watched the sun rise and could smell something wonderful. They all began to run, all except Raven and Summer who smiled.

"You know Summer, I always loved being a part of something. When Taiyang died, I felt that we would drift apart, but we grew even stronger. You and I had a baby each, and they found their love in life. Even Qrow found a way to make more booze."

They both giggled and stood in front of the door smiling. Summer reached up and pulled Raven into a deep kiss. They held each other for what seemed forever. As the two separated and smiled, they pushed open the door. The smell of fresh pancakes and homemade maple syrup filled the air. They all gave a cheer as the girls walked in and sat down, sharing the food and chatter among the group.

"So Ruby, what took you guys so long?" Summer asked as the rest of the group looked up at the two girls who were in the middle of eating.

Ruby sighed and held her head.

"Boy, this is a long story."

 **well I guess I didin't want to end it either, I will be writing more**


	9. The Summer of Ravens Chapter 8

Ruby ran along the quiet city rooftops, her eyes peeling left and right as she searched for any signs of danger or attack. She stopped near the edge of the city and looked out towards the forest, spotting small flickering lights. She was puzzled at what they could be. She focused her semblance and launched herself at a tree, being quiet enough to not be heard. She moved through the dense bushes and scaling trees. She stopped and heard a voice. She listened from the other side of the tree. Pulling out her scroll, she pressed the record button and listened.

"Okay, the plan is to lure the Grimm to this area. We will use the gas and throw them near the edge of the city, while we run the other way and make our escape," she heard rustling as more people arrived.

"All clear sir. The communication center is down and the grimm are circling. They have no chance of escaping now."

Ruby stopped the recording and turned to the corner of the tree. She zoomed in and took a few photos. She moved a bit closer and took another photo before accidentally stepping on a twig. She stopped in shock as every head turned to her and began running. She mumbled under her breath and bounced off the tree and landed near the town.

Ruby put her phone to her ear, her phone ringing.

"Weiss we have a problem. The White Fang are using something to lure in the grimm, and I think-" Ruby felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a white haired girl with a smile on her face.

"And you think?" Ruby stood up giving the girl a hug. Weiss sighed happily and hugged back.

"Well, I reckon we try and keep the stuff to lure them outside the city, but they already saw me. They might circle the city, so instead I think we can cover them up in it and make them run."

"Hmph, tactically sound, but they are already on the move. The comms tower is down so no sirens. How do you suggest we get them?" Ruby paused before dashing off quickly and returning.

"Well, I grabbed one, and it looks like an ordinary flare. Maybe we replace them with the flares. You could use your glyphs to try and bounce them away if they try to throw them inside." Weiss smiled and nodded. Ruby used her semblance as best she could and ran around at super speed. She searched for each White Fang member, swapping out the chemicals with the flares. She ran back towards the city. She caught a few flares as they entered the city and threw them away from the city, her speed of throwing sending them all over a cliff.

"Damn," she mumbled to herself. "They must have had more reinforcements."

She pulled out her weapon of choice, leaving it in firing mode. She shot a few White Fang members, grabbing the dropped items and throwing them.

On top of a roof, Weiss used her semblance effortlessly to bounce the luring devices back at the White Fang members. She smiled and sat down, continuing to monitor the events. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see a small child, clutching a teddy bear. She watched from afar as the little girl sat down, watching the white circles appear and disappear. The little girl's eyes focused on Weiss. She gently bowed in her military uniform as she bounced in front of the girl's face. The girl made a small giggle and ran back inside.

Ruby jumped back up to the rooftop with her hood down, her hair and cape blowing in the wind. The two jumped down and ran towards a loud howl. A large pack of Beowolves entered the outskirts of the town. Ruby lunged forward, extending crescent rose and slicing off a group of Beowolf heads. She then spun the end around, firing into a dozen more. She unloaded the magazine as Weiss put up a wall of ice. She then plunged her sword into it, breaking the wall and sending shards into the herd.

Ruby unloaded another round of shots as lights began to turn on, the Grimm falling and fading away. A few people began walking down and looking around, some muttering whispers.

Before they could explain, an elderly woman approached. Beside her were two large men. She looked at Ruby and Weiss, who bowed their body and put their weapons away.

"As the village elder, we grant you our wish of celebration for protecting our town. It may be small and most of us are honest folk, but we are a people who accept others, because those who work and live are part of our society. In honour of your success, we shall have A FEAST."

The whole crowd cheered and began hurdling the two girls to the main hall. Within minutes, everyone was eating, laughing and having a fantastic time. Weiss felt a finger on her arm. She turned to see the little girl from before, holding up her teddy bear as a gift. Weiss put a hand on the girls head and rubbed it.

"Wouldn't you be sad not having him around with you?" the little girl smiled and held it up again.

"He's my good luck charm. He saved me tonight. You should have him," Weiss leaned down and whispered to the little girl.

"You see the red hooded girl I am with?" The little girl looked at Ruby and nodded. "She's my good luck charm," the little girl smiled and giggled.

"She's a pretty charm," Weiss began giggling and patted the little girl on the head and pulled her up to sit next to her as they ate.

A group of the men stood up and walked towards the elder and whispered, "As my friends tell me, it is getting late and we must all return to sleep. You may rest here for the night, young female warriors. We are preparing a queen for you two."

The room was filled with laughter as Ruby blushed, pulling her hood over her face. Weiss pulled out her scroll and her eyes widened, it was 9:49.

"Ruby, we need to go. The last train leaves on 10 minutes," Ruby stood up and bolted for the door. Weiss helped the little girl and stood her up and ran for the door. Both the girls ran and waved to the group, bowing as they left.

"Boy that was a huge feast, it was fun though. We might have to go again," the family group laughed and continued eating, all except for Ruby and Weiss who were full from their precious meals.

"Hey, how did you two get back so early?" Weiss questioned, talking to Blake and Raven. The two smiled and looked at each other, giggling.

"Well, we went to the meeting with the Faunus guy who flirted with us for hours before actually getting to the point, which was whether he should we a dress or a skirt. We all laughed, and he ended up wearing the skirt. He did look cute, very girly but otherwise just an easy job."

The group laughed and continued sharing stories and laughing, until they all went to sleep.


	10. The Summer of Ravens Chapter 9

**Hey people. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Been gaming too much. My own fault really, but it has been fun. Well, losing internet for almost 3 weeks hasn't been, but it has given me time to think. I don't I can write an ending yet for this. Maybe I just need to continue and see where it leads, or maybe you guys can be awesome and give me ideas. I am currently writing this with intention of writing another series based on Ruby X Weiss and Ruby X Winter, where she has too much fun not deciding and the sisters getting a little kinky along the way. That and Overwatch Fanfics, being that it has come out. But I thank all of you who have been supporting me and encouraging me to continue. I look forward to hearing from you and seeing what else I could to make it interesting, maybe more smut, or maybe just a chapter of the girls dating, we shall see. Altos**

Ruby and Weiss stood on the train carriages leading out the city of Vale. They sat on a doubles seat in the military section of the train along with other groups, hunters, Atlas security, robots and other companies. The pair sat in silence as the train continued its journey. The pair repeatedly checked their scrolls for the time. They kept watch as others looked over to them and began whispering to themselves, only bad they assumed. Weiss checked her scroll and stood, Ruby doing the same. The pair pulled the train door open and jumped out, landing on the soft soil of the dirt below. The train whizzed by at high speeds and eventually disappeared into the night. The pair began walking along a slightly hidden path. They continued walking for about 20 minutes until they reached a large sewer pipe, two ladders leading inside them. They both climbed up and walked along the edges, making sure to keep away from the dirty water in the centre. They followed it down and started hearing voices in the distance. They reached the end to a large open area that had been tunnelled so people could live there, but it was used to house a huge number of white fang members and leaders. Ruby pulled out her scroll and started scanning.

"Hey, over there," Ruby whispered, Weiss pulling out her scroll and looking at a tent with a window. They could see two white fang leaders. They marked them and noticed a third person in the tent. They couldn't get a good angle and jumped down to try and sneak closer.

They reached a group of tents with sentries posted near each one. Weiss pulled out a small knife. She and Ruby pulled two white fang members into a tent and slit their throats, pulling off their clothes and switching into the uniforms. They walked out and began walking towards the larger tent, while passing many other members, overhearing their plans of an attack.

"So when is the next attack?" Ruby and Weiss slid next to some boxes, pretending to keep watch and listened to the conversation.

"Two weeks. The bosses said that we are targeting more of the civilian areas, making Vale as unsafe as possible, the more people we kill, the better," they laughed as Ruby and Weiss began moving away, each of them getting a bad gut feeling they walked closer and noticed a large number of guards near the tent. They made a diversion and went to some adjacent tents. They walked in and noticed it was a supply storage area. Ruby pulled out some explosives, Weiss nodding and slipping out to the back. They walked to the side of the tent behind some boxes. They listened and could hear a voice.

"Now gentlemen, I don't mean to be the voice of reason, but I think we could speed this up a little more. The new hideouts are getting harder and harder to find, considering as soon as we get one, it seems to go under attack and then destroyed. It seems you boys might have a leak," Ruby knew this voice, but found it odd. It sounded like Roman Torchwick, but Ruby remembered watching him get eaten by a Nevermore. She looked at Weiss and shook her head. The pair took a peek through the window and noticed the voice not matching the person. They looked and noticed Emerald, speaking and convincing them with her voice of Roman. The pair waited and heard Emerald leaving. She walked out and got on a transport that flew above, a large pair of doors opening and letting the helicopter leave.

"How is Emerald doing that?" A White fang member ran over into the tent, the leaders zapping their focus to the messenger.

"Sir, we found two dead members, uniforms taken."

"Thank you boy. Now catch your breath and let the watchtower know we are going to alert. Don't want them to escape," The messenger ran out as the two leaders ran out and towards the commotion. Ruby and Weiss saw this as their opportunity and snuck in through the back. When they entered, they saw maps and other plans all over the tables and walls. They set explosives around and began taking photos. They were about to leave when someone entered.

"Weiss, we are so busted," Ruby whispered The pair turned around and looked at the man.

"Hey you two, come help. We need to get these two the medical office," Ruby and Weiss nodded and followed him out as more soldiers walked towards the crime scene. Weiss noticed that no one was watching and stabbed the White Fang member and dragged him towards the supply tent. Weiss ran back and the pair began sneaking away, changing back into their normal clothes. They got a safe distance towards the pipes and then sat and watched as they all began walking towards the tents. Ruby set of the explosives, two explosions that sent members flying. The pair ran out and then were spotted by two sentries. Ruby pulled out crescent rose and sliced at the two men, one of them flying back into the open tubbing. The other man drew his blade and ran the pair. Weiss dashed and slid her rapier into the man chest. She then kicked him off her sword and sent him into the wall, the blood seeping against it. The guard grunted before falling unconscious.

Weiss pulled her scroll out and sighed as she noticed the train passing by them.

"Ugh not again. We missed the train, and we were so on time," Weiss kicked the lifeless body next to her and grunted as his back armour was a lot stronger than her slipper.

"Well, we could have some fun walking back, maybe get a snack on the way," as if on que, Weiss's stomach began to growl. The girls looked at each other for a second and then began laughing. The two picked themselves up and began walking towards a small town off to the east, under the rail bridge.

Along their journey, they had noticed that the trees in this area had seemed to be completely unaffected by the harsh winter chill. The trees swayed in the breeze and the snow seemed to drift off the leaves as if it could not land on them. They continued until they reached the village. It was very late in the evening but it seemed to be still a lively town, even at night. They walked towards an area covered in lights. They saw a few people walking towards them with robes and other assortments of festival wear. Weiss and Ruby looked around at the many market stalls and shops that littered the area. The ground was a hard cobblestone with trees growing between stalls. Weiss and Ruby found a food stall that served bratwursts. The two decided to share one and sat down on the grassy hill facing the river. Weiss ate most of it. Ruby giggled as she ate bit by bit and licking the sauce off Weiss's face, which made the other girl blush. The two laid next to each other and looked up at the stars. Weiss took Ruby's hand, which caught her attention, Weiss looked deep into Ruby's silver eyes, getting lost in the thought of her cute smile, her somewhat annoying attitude but still her beautiful eyes.

It almost took Weiss by surprise. She shook her feeling and noticed Ruby getting lost in her own eyes. Ruby started to lean in and Weiss instinctively leant closer and put her lips on Ruby's. The two looked at each other and deepened the kiss, Weiss using a hand to wrap around her neck. Ruby slid her hand onto Weiss's waist and pulled her closer, the two holding each other's face close together. After a short while, the two parted lips. They both panted at the lack of air and smiled at each other, Ruby pulling and holding Weiss's hand closer to her chest and placing it on her chest. Weiss blushed and nodded, the two holding each other's embrace for what seemed like forever.

Later, the two girls cleaned off and walked to the train station. They boarded the train and sat down. Weiss rested her head on Ruby's shoulder, Weiss nodding off to sleep as the train sped along the track with Ruby running her hand along the other girl's hair.


	11. I AM WRITING MORE, BUT PLEASE READ

**Hi guys, thanks for all the support over the past few months, after a lot of time thinking about my future of writing and other things i have decided to continue writing as a valid form for myself, i wish to let you know that i will be continuing some more of my fics as well as writing a story of my own, called, "How to kill a god: badly" about a servant of hades who has to work in the real world.**

 **Other than that I will list the things i have planned**

 **mercy's brothel: I find people enjoyed it enough for me to continue writing but i was not sure how to continue it at first, but i think writing two chapters and uploading them as one file will make people happy the most  
short story collection: i will be writing two more and maybe making another fic for my smut filled ones, this is just for one shot ideas i have no need for continuing.  
Emerald Qrow: I might be continuing this as it is an odd ship, i hope that people who do like it find it interesting and not to strange.  
Summer of Ravens: like all good things, they must come to an end, i will not be killing them but have them in their own version of riding off into the sun set in hopes that other people see this ship as something to go on, and also it's cute and silly, might write a spin off about the grand kids make it more child friendly.  
shades of red: I NEED TO KEEP GOING nuff said.**

 **I hope this list helps as once i finish writing this i will continue my writings in hope for more entertainment.  
Sincerely, Altos123 **


	12. The Summer of Ravens Chapter end

Raven and Summer sat in a large, two person rocking chair. They sighed happily as they snuggled together. The wind pushed them back and forth along the porch. They looked toward the direction of the setting sun and watched as the sky's colour changed.

"It seemed like only a couple of weeks ago we got together and had two of the coolest kids in the world." Raven looked at Summer, whose gaze was fixed on the road leading into town. "I remember Yang being little chubby cheeks, and Ruby having the cutest yawn. We have seen them grow so much and develop into who they are today." Raven kissed Summer's cheek. Summer turned her head, slightly surprised then nuzzled into Raven's neck.

"I know what you mean. I just wish the world was always this peaceful. I'm glad they always manage to keep the world in checotherhe pair slid their finger together, holding each other tightly. They smiled as they heard some chatter along the road. "We should greet the kids." The two sighed and tried to get up at the same time, the momentum sending them backwards into the chair. The pair began laughing and struggling to get up. They heard the footsteps get closer and run up to them.

"Are you two okay?" Ruby looked at them, offering to help. The pair stood up, dusting each other off.

"Yes, my dear, just having a small laugh with your mother," Summer reassured her. She could hear running on the wooden porch as two small girls jumped at Ruby, Summer and Raven.

"Grandma!" A pair of voices said in unison. They all giggled as Mei and Li tackled them. They all began laughing, shaking the floor beneath them. They pulled themselves up and began walking inside. Yang, Weiss and Blake walked behind them.

As the families ate and talked together, they all discussed about their missions and adventures to Mei and Li. The younger girls were transfixed upon their grandmas and how badass they were. The stories about Qrow and his somewhat secret relationship with a certain Schnee daughter made them laugh.

The family finished with food and all went outside. The girls played games as Summer and Raven watched, their faces filled with joy. They watched two generations of huntresses being so peaceful and happy. They played around like they didn't have any worries in the world. The older women sat on the porch, looking at the stars. They watched the clouds and stars of the night sky twinkle and shine above them. Summer looked at Raven and took her hand. Raven looked back and squeezed, sighing and resting her head on Summer's lap.

"Summer, I wish the rest of the world was this happy. I wish we could just throw so much happiness that there wouldn't be any fighting, wars or sadness. I just want to always see my kids, with smiles on their faces and never crying for each other." Summer stroked Raven's hair and smiled.

"We can. You see our kids and our grandkids, even Blake and Weiss. They all have learned to love and be happy. They all may have known pain and sadness, but they continue to fight for a better tomorrow. They still fight for the things they believe in. They took on such hard roles, to become not only women, but to become protectors of this world. Their happiness and spirit will be known all around the world, so that people will always have hope." Raven looked up at Summer and smiled, kissing her hand. "The rest of the world is this happy because of them and many others who have come and passed. Their sacrifices will never be forgotten. They died knowing the bright future is always there, but sometimes, time is slow for them." Raven giggled a little, Summer bonking her on the head gently. "What's so funny, you dumb bird?"

"You. You always manage to make me smile and know the right answer." Summer leaned down and kissed her, embracing her fully. Summer wrapped her hand behind Raven's neck. Raven held onto her hips, the two holding the kiss for what seemed forever. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Summer Rose." Summer blushed and whispered.

"I love you too, Raven Rose, you big dumb bird." The pair began an uproar of laughter, causing the other girls to change their attention. Raven and Summer blushed as they realised they were being watched. Raven leaned up as she saw people behind Summer. She leaped into someone else's arms.

"Qrow, you idiot. You made it!"

"Yeah, think I was going to miss this day to see all the cool kids? Not a chance," Raven and Qrow laughed. The girls walking towards Qrow. Raven heard a cough, grabbing her attention. She noticed Winter standing beside him.

"Sorry, I don't believe we have met. My name is-oof," Before she could fully extend her hand, Raven leapt out and hugged her.

"None of that. We all know who you are. We're practically family, so no handshakes, only hugs. I like the sound of that actually, nice ring to it," Winter giggled, which caused Raven to blush.

"Sorry, we ate all the dinner. We thought you weren't going to make it," Winter waved a hand in dismissal.

"No no, we weren't sure we were going to make it. Traffic was packed up for a while, so shall we use these then?" Winter pulled out a box from the bag she was carrying. It had large words on it, DUST FIREWORKS.

"Oh hell yeah! I am so using those." Yang shouted from behind the group.

"Well, I see we won't be short on volunteers then. Let's see some pretty lights."

As they set up the fireworks, Summer and Raven sat with each other on a large chair. They snuggled close as the cold air began drifting in the house. Winter lit a small Dust crystal and let it light the fuse before retreating to the porch. They watched as the large amounts of fireworks shot out into the sky and exploded in a loud bang. Each one differed in colours and combinations. Each one was just as impressive as the other. The family huddled together as they watched the spectacle above them. Raven and Summer smiled, looking into each other's eyes then watched their family. What started as a tragedy ended in beautiful happiness for them.

 **A/N Thank all of you have kept reading this story as it progressed, i have enjoyed writing this story the most and hope to bring you more wonderful stories.**


End file.
